Many different types of adhesive tape have been used in a variety of ways to adhere many different types of substrates together. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,088, a pressure-sensitive thermosetting adhesive is disclosed that comprises a photo-polymerizable prepolymeric or monomeric syrup containing an acrylic ester and a polar copolymerizable monomer, an epoxy resin or a mixture of epoxy resins containing no photo-polymerizable groups, a heat-activatable hardener for the epoxy resin, a photoinitiator, and a photocrosslinking agent. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,118 also discloses a method of bonding a component to glass, where the method comprises disposing a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet material between the component and the glass so that the adhesive sheet material is adhered to the component and the glass. A disclosed adhesive sheet material comprises the photo-polymerization reaction product of starting materials comprising: (a) a monomeric mixture or partially prepolymerized syrup comprising at least one acrylic acid ester of an alkyl alcohol and at least one copolymerizable monomer; (b) an epoxy resin or a mixture of epoxy resins, (c) a heat-activatable hardener for the epoxy resin or mixture of epoxy resins, (d) a photoinitiator, and (e) a pigment.
The present invention provides an improvement in such adhesive technology.